


Or You Just Stay

by Lyrahku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Klance, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrahku/pseuds/Lyrahku
Summary: Matt is a ray of sunshine, always wearing a big smile, cheering everyone up. But who is there if he‘s the one being down? One evening he finds himself feeling lonely, but the feeling doesn‘t last for long when a gaming night with Lance and Keith turns into... more...





	Or You Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losertsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losertsune/gifts).



> I honestly don‘t know what I did there, but I do know that Matt deserves to be taken care of. Special thanks to my dear friend Magot who planted this sinful idea into my brain; you are my favourite bad influence and I‘m looking forward to meeting you again in hell. <3 ~

# Or You Just Stay 

_How long has it been?_

Matt was staring out of the window, he always did that when his mood was dropping, slowly but surely crawling downwards until he found himself feeling incredibly lonely and useless. And whenever this happened he made sure to get some privacy in order not to ruin the image the others had of him. He was not supposed to be sad, he was supposed to smile and to make jokes, to lift the mood when boredom, anxiety, loneliness or other demons were in the air. But just like in real life, he fled when he couldn‘t win.

_How long has it been?_

The young man kept staring into space, with the seemingly unbreakable glass of the spaceship separating him and the eternal black of the galaxy.  
„It is not eternal…,“ he thought to himself. After years of studying, spending almost every free minute with his nose in his books, the communication specialist had gained an incredible amount of knowledge, damn he even knew how many light years there were between Earth and 136 of the stars in the Milky Way. But now he wasn‘t even close to Earth and he could not even half-heartedly imagine how far they were away from home.

„How long has it been?“ 

the brunette wondered, _„since we left Mom? Since we had cake? Since we celebrated christmas? Since I took a walk with Bae Bae?“_ He had lost track. At first he tried to count the weeks, but that was hard given the fact that most of his days up here he wasn‘t even able to see a sunrise.  
Thinking about this, he felt incredibly weak, noticing the silence in the room. Dim lights shimmering in altean-blue, no posters on the wall, no dirt on the floor. Nothing to be heard, just... his own heartbeat, if he listened closely.  
He was alive.  
Seeing his own reflection staring back at him from the thick glass, he gave himself a gentle smile. This was not the time to be ungrateful.  
After all, he had Pidge. And that was more than enough for him. And not just that, he even became good friends with the paladins; baking with Hunk, training with Shiro, inventing technical devices and coding programmes with his beloved sister and even playing video games with Keith and Lance.

As if in shock, this chain of thoughts reminded him of something: Keith, Lance and him had agreed to play a drinking game on some weird car-race simulator they had on their game console in Lance‘s room.  
Like a child being late for school he started running to the common room, gliding around corners, he almost fell down more than once. Has this spaceship always been this big?...  
When he finally arrived at the lounge, the door sliding open to expose a breathless, panting nerd to the paladins, he didn‘t even get the chance to say something before Lance‘s teasing words were thrown at his face.

„Dude! We thought you‘d shirk our race because you are scared of getting your ass beaten, but there you are!“ the originally blue paladin said with a satisfied voice while Matt could only stare at him and catch his breath.

„If I remember correctly, last time we played it was you who got their ass beaten, babe,“ Keith replied in a much calmer, but also audibly teasing tune. His boyfriend grumbled as a response before firing back „oh just you wait, I‘m gonna beat your ass, literally!“

„Boys, keep that to the bedroom please!“ Shiro interrupted from the other end of the couch. Ever since those two were dating, Lance would not stop making comments like that, sometimes even to an extent that Hunk decided it would be better to cover Pidge‘s ears.

Without another word, the couple got up and made it‘s way to the exit, passing by the still panting rebel.  
„You comin‘?“ Lance asked, looking back over his shoulder.  
„Oh, so, you still want to play and not.. uhm...?“  
The cuban boy bursted out laughing.  
„We were just fooling around, dude!“ he explained as Matt caught up with them. With a force and energy that was typical for the shooter, he put his arm over the elder‘s shoulders and said in a lower voice „First, I‘ll beat your ass in the game and after that I can still beat Keith‘s ass,“ clearly satisfied with what just came out of his mouth. His boyfriend on the other hand decided to ignore it, even though he did hear every word. He already knew where this was going, unlike Matt...

Once they reached Lance‘s room, Keith turned on the console his boyfriend and Pidge bought at what Lance liked to refer as the ‚black market‘.  
As always, the blue paladin‘s room was a huge mess, plates with leftovers of Goo and Hunk‘s cookies piling up on his desk and souvenirs and gifts (from whom he likes to call ‚fangirls‘) lying around on the floor.  
„Make yourself a home!“ Lance offered as he reached for the alcohol he got at the earth store and some plastic cups before getting all comfortable on the blanket that was lying on the ground in front of the TV screen.  
Keith handed a controller to both before sitting down on something that made a squeaky noise.  
„What the- “  
„Dude, get off Mr. Quack!“ Lance barked as he pushed his partner aside to save his rubber duck from the red paladin‘s butt.  
Matt couldn‘t help but start laughing from the bottom of his heart. He laughed so much that he felt a slight pain building up in his stomach from the unregular breathing and tears forming in his eyes. He, Matthew Holt, was the one who always made everyone laugh while he was hiding his bad thoughts where only the stars could see it, never showing that he could be sad as well. And then there was Lance, cheering him up without even realising that the brunette felt bad not long ago. But all that was forgotten now.

And so they played one round after another, starting with car races until Lance decided it would be fun to change the rules to „whoever manages to create the biggest crash wins!“  
Trying to maneuver his car to the finishing line without accidentally leaving the road or crush into someone else, Matt had to refill his cup more frequently than the other two. Each sip burning all the way down his throat.  
It was a fun night, and it became funnier with each shot they had to drink. Considering the fact that whoever wasn‘t first place had to drink something, it was no surprise that Matt had to drink every single time until he got used to the game and managed to win a few rounds, or did they let him win?...

At some point, probably way after midnight, a quiet yawn escaped Matt‘s mouth.  
„Aaaaare you tired?“ a tipsy, blue paladin asked as he looked at him with his usual goofy smile before he let himself fall back against his boyfriend, who barely managed to catch him while trying to set up a new round.  
„I think you are the tired one, idiot,“ Keith whispered with a caring voice and a smile on his face, brushing through his partner‘s hair with his fingertips, having Lance melt into the touch.  
For a few ticks Matt‘s gaze followed the movement until he managed to stop staring.  
„I should probably go to my room too, thank you for the nice evening, guys!“ he babbled hastily and tried to push himself up, only to feel incredibly dizzy doing so and ending up on his knees, everything was spinning.  
Suddenly he felt Lance‘s hand around his wrist. With a surprised stare he looked at his friend, only to find him smirking in his direction.  
„Or you just stay.“ Keith‘s words echoed in the rebel‘s head. What did he mean?  
„I- What?“ the brown-haired one stuttered; and before he had a chance to reassure his friends that he was fine and would find his way to his room because he was not that drunk, Lance pulled him down on top of him so that the soft, brown hair was reachable for his boyfriend as well, who was still sitting behind him, now looking down on the two dorkiest team members.

Matt honestly had no idea what was going on, whether he dreamed or if he was about to be fooled any moment, but he couldn‘t even keep his thoughts on figuring that out with Keith‘s gentle fingers in his locks and shortly after Lance‘s palms on his back. Paralyzed he was lying there, his head now resting on the blue paladin‘s chest, not able to figure out where this was leading, but when the hand on his head moved to his neck, gently massaging him, while the boy beneath him pushed him up a bit in order to kiss him carefully on the lips, he suddenly had a pretty good image of the situation he was in. His blood started boiling when the couple got more demanding, Lance’s hands quickly sliding beneath his shirt, stroking his back and his chest, and Keith leaning down to get a kiss as well, forcing Matt to look up at him by pulling his hair. Most of his common sense gone, the brunette kissed back, carefully at first but much more eager after a while. In the meantime the cuban boy took care of Matt’s belt, opening it without any problems.

„G-Guys-“ Matt tried to resist before it was too late.  
„Man, you are hard already!“ was the comment from underneath him, audibly amused and satisfied.

_How long has it been?_

He hasn‘t been touched like that in ages, perhaps it was only natural for his body to react like that. And in fact even the slightest sensation made him fight to catch his breath, although he was still able to hide that.  
The paladins must have been aware of that, since they shamelessly made use of it, letting their hands wander all over his body, everywhere they could reach, until Lance pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss Matt’s neck. Those lips felt like fire on his skin, burning the rest of his common sense alive. This was wrong; they were a couple and he had no right to interfere. He tried to put his doubts into words a second time, gazing up at Keith with his amber eyes like the mess the was about to become.

„Keith, Lance is your.. I shouldn’t..!“ was all he managed to get out before the blue paladin palmed the rebel’s manhood through the fabric of his boxers, so that the latter one was not able to hold back a quiet, tormented moan.  
„Shhhh, Matt, it‘s okay,“ the red paladin whispered before kissing him again, gently nibbling on his lower lip as they parted. „Lance and me talked about this. We want it. We want you.“  
Matt‘s hazel eyes stared at him, „You- you planned this?“ he gasped unbelievingly as he felt the warm hand between his legs slowly rubbing him.  
„Mmhm,“ Keith‘s voice vibrated against his ear as the red paladin gave him another gentle bite, „now shhh,“ he demanded further as he shifted so that Lance got up as well, carefully pushing Matt off him so that the latter just sat there on the ground, watching Lance getting up as Keith sat next to the rebel.  
„Can we start, babe?“ the cuban asked his boyfriend, who, unlike Matt, knew what he meant.  
The red paladin nodded as he pulled Matt closer to himself, stroking up and down his sides and his back, giving him goosebumps.  
Confused, Matt’s eyes followed his friend through the dark room, the flickering screen of the TV being the only source of light, as the blue paladin made his way to his drawer to grab some lube. Matt gasped as he subconsciously squeezed Keith‘s hand, who did not mind holding his at all.  
While the paladin sitting next to him leaned in closer to plant kisses on the rebels neck, said one could not stop staring at Lance who got rid of his clothes and shamelessly started to prepare himself. The brunette‘s eyes widened before he turned away with a blush, only to have Keith giggle against his bare skin.  
„He is really good at this... you should not miss that show,“ the black haired man assured him before removing not only his own shirt but Matt‘s as well.

Lance did not bother at all who was watching and who wasn‘t, he just made himself having a good time, moaning shamelessly as he entered himself.  
In this moment the rebel‘s eyes kept jumping from Keith‘s defined upper body to Lance‘s show and back again, all while trying not to lose his mind and give some affection to his friend as well, he was not the type of partner who let someone else do all the work, he loved giving, so he did.  
While glancing over to the blue paladin who just inserted a second finger and bit his lower lip while doing so (and which looked incredibly hot), Matt let his tongue wander from Keith‘s shoulder up to his ear, grabbing the black mullet and pulling his head sideways so he had better access to the pale skin. This seemed to work on the the red paladin since his breath got unsteady and his nails digged into Matt‘s arm.  
A second later a long moan from Lance made the other two shift their attention to him as he put a third finger into himself. The flickering light of the game in the background providing at least a semi decent view on him.  
„You are so hot, baby,“ Keith mumbled between heavy breaths, putting a sneaky, proud smile on Lance‘s face.  
In the meantime Matt was unable to look away from the cuban boy, his eyes following the movement of every thrust, his ears focusing on the wet sounds they produced; he truly was hot.

Of course the red paladin noticed that and was now grinning again.  
„You want that too?“ he asked with raw voice.  
An heartbeat later, Keith lifted Matt‘s hips up a bit, pulled at the waistband of the rebel‘s boxers and with his help dragged them down and threw them somewhere where they wouldn‘t be in the way anymore. Then, placing himself behind his single comrade whom he made get up on his knees, the black haired male started kissing his neck while letting his hands slide down both sides at once, enjoying the grip of Matt‘s hands in his hair.  
Slowly, he let one hand glide all the way back up, from the rebel‘s belly over his chest and up to his throat, only stopping at his face. Gently but demanding Keith forced his comrade to part his lips and lick his fingers. Matt willingly did that, sucked at them before covering them with as much salvia as he possibly could, he was not a virgin, after all.

„Good boy…,“ Keith whispered with a grin on his lips, not losing any more time. Holding Matt in place with one of his strong arms, he used the other one to prepare the rebel for what was about to come, slowly and as carefully as he could inserting the first finger, which made the brown-haired tense incredibly.  
„Ah-! I, I‘m sorry!“ the submissive one stuttered.  
„It’s okay. Relax. Watch Lance,“ Keith whispered as he kissed his neck and tightened the grip around Matt’s waist.  
From that moment on a pair of hazel eyes was pinned on Lance, who by now had no trouble moving three fingers inside of himself and visibly enjoying it. Following the blue paladin’s movement while feeling a similar sensation than his friend did was an incredibly hot thought; and the brunette only managed to snap out of that when Keith put a second finger into him. Once more his grip in the black mullet tightened and his body tensed.  
Lance noticed that and decided that he have had enough fun with himself and came to join his friends again, handing his boyfriend the lube so he could use it on the rebel.  
Getting up on his knees so he was face-to-face with Matt, the blue paladin initiated another kiss to distract the other from being entered again. Keith could feel his dick twitching when he heard Matt moaning into his boyfriend‘s mouth. Shortly after, Lance even moaned back since he received gentle strokes from their friend, everywhere.  
At this point, the red paladin had a hard time focusing on preparing their ‚guest’, being able to see the latter stroke his boyfriend’s dick, which leaked precum already; god, these two would end him.

„Al.. Almost there,“ he gasped before inserting a third finger, holding Matt in a firm grip while his boyfriend sealed his lips with another kiss. Carefully, the red paladin pushed in, pulled out and repeated that several times before spreading his fingers, causing Matt to let his head sink onto the cuban’s shoulders. At this point everyone in the room was panting and only cared about one thing.  
Eventually, Keith was the first to lose his patience. Making sure Matt was prepared well enough, he got up to finally remove his own pants while Lance let himself fall on the soft blanket on the floor, pulling the nervous brunette with him.  
Looking down at the blue paladin, lying there on his back, legs spread and grinning at him, shivers ran down the rebel‘s spine. And when his friend placed his hand on the back of his head to drag him down so he could whisper in his ear

„Take me, Matt...“

he lost it. Gasping just by hearing it, he kissed Lance with all the passion and fondness he had, before placing himself between his friend’s legs, glancing behind him to make sure it was okay with Keith. Said one stood behind them, visibly just as horny as them, and nodded assuringly.  
Swallowing hard, Matt turned around and kissed Lance again while placing himself so that he could enter his friend, his whole body shaking while doing so. Before he finally pushed in, he grabbed one of Lance’s hands, not sure whether it was for the paladin’s support or his own. Probably both.  
A moan of sheer pleasure escaped the cubans mouth as he squeezed his friend‘s hand, glad that he was holding it, before both let go in order to stroke each other wherever they could reach and brushing through each others soft hair, grabbing and pulling in lust.  
Lance was moaning in Matt‘s pace, taking him in as deep as he could while assuring him how great his dick felt.

Just as Matt noticed his orgasm building up because of the steady pace and deep thrusts, he felt Keith‘s grip on his waist and looked behind himself in shock. The last time he risked a glimpse at the red paladin, the latter was giving himself a few strokes to the sight of his boyfriend getting fucked. But now he obviously wanted to join the fun, and god, it all made sense to Matt now; those two had planned this from the very start, probably every detail. They decided to share him and he did not have a word in this, whether he liked that or not (although he had to admit - he did) and now it was way too late to escape anyway.  
Matt could not describe what he felt when both paladins held him in place, making it impossible for him to move while Keith pushed his cock into him, claiming him as some sort of prey while the brunette couldn’t help but turning into a panting, moaning mess. Even when he clenched his teeth he couldn‘t keep quiet anymore when the red paladin started moving, not only penetrating him further and hitting nerves he didn‘t know he had, but also dragging him along with his forceful movement and therefore pushing him deeper into Lance with each thrust.  
In combination with the wet sounds from behind him and his friend moaning under him, Matt knew he would come soon.  
While desperately trying to last a bit longer, he continued to lick, kiss, suck and gently bite Lance‘s neck, pinning his hand‘s down above his head, hoping being held in place would turn on his friend as much as it turned on him. And it seemed to work, judging by the blue paladin’s uncontrollable shifting, moaning and begging for release.

Matt felt his body burning up, being dominated by Keith who held his hips, sucked at his neck and pulled his hair and taking Lance, who was a begging, moaning mess beneath him.  
In order to send the cuban boy over the edge, Matt put his hand around his dick and was not even surprised when it only took him a few pumps before Lance came all over his hand and his own belly. As he felt his body tensing and twitching around him, it got too much for Matt as well and as he tried to pull out of his friend, it only led to Keith pushing even deeper into him. Eventually, that plus the echo of Lance‘s screams as he came sent the rebel over the edge as well. After he collapsed on the cuban boy, who was still trying to catch his breath, he felt Keith‘s nails digging into his waist and warm liquid inside of him, but his mind was too blurry to fully grasp and understand what had happened.  
Being the first one to recover, Keith pulled out and got up, although shakingly. Matt also did his best not to squeeze Lance and rolled over to his side, still panting. One heartbeat later, he felt the cuban‘s arm around him as he snuggled into his side and Matt couldn‘t help but smile tiredly and gently stroke his friend‘s back in return.

„I…,“ he broke the silence after a bit with a sore throat from all the moaning and panting, „I should go to my room…,“ he whispered, looking up at Keith who just came back with a second blanket. The red paladin layed down on his other side, seeming to ignore what the brunette just said as he put both his strong arms around him.  
„ _Or you just stay…,_ “ he replied, using the same words as he did earlier, with a soft smile on his face, before placing a gentle kiss on Matt’s forehead.


End file.
